


Our Precious Hopes

by hanachu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Naegi Makoto, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Degrading kink, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hajime is into that fluff fluff, Light Sadism, M/M, Makoto is also into that fluff fluff, My First Smut, Nagito is kind of a Sadist, Naked Cuddling, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Switch Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Vibrators, We Just Love Each Other, hajime is a softie, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanachu/pseuds/hanachu
Summary: "I love you two so much.""D-Don't get all sentimental at a moment like this!""We love you too, Nagito."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Our Precious Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> They might be kinda ooc I'm sorry haha.

Nagito had the small boy in his arms as they slept peacefully. He had a loose grip on him due to the device he was holding in his right hand. It was a remote control. The boy’s eyes fluttered open as he was picked up by another male. Hajime was carrying him to their shared master bathroom. He sat him on the counter and kissed him chastely, putting his forehead against the other’s afterward. 

“Makoto, I-I need you for a second..” Hajime said as he stared intensely at the person his words were directed to. The boy tilted his head at the other, questioning what he meant by those words. “Umm.. I just.. need your help to relieve some stress. I-I’m sorry for waking you up for this, but I’m sure Nagito would’ve been mad if I’d done it to him.” Makoto understood what he meant and allowed Hajime to undress him, starting with his pants. Just as he’d gotten them down, Makoto began to writhe in a pleasure that was not yet known to Hajime. 

“Makoto, are you okay..?” He questioned as Makoto held onto his arms tightly. “What’s the matter?” 

“N-Nothing! Um.. it’s nothing! Let’s just continue!” Makoto replied between airy moans. Hajime shrugged and pulled Makoto’s boxers down a bit. He noticed a small ring around the boy’s cock and realized why Makoto was squirming so much. “Makoto.. did Nagito put this on you?” He asked as he watched the small male take in all the pleasure of the vibrations. Makoto nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid that Hajime would be mad. “P-Please don’t be mad! He told me not to tell you!” 

Hajime only sighed to himself and went to remove the device. However, just as he did, the male they were discussing walked in from the bedroom. 

“...What are you two doing?” He questioned as he stared at the two and the awkward position they were in. “Same thing you were planning to do this morning. Why’d you put a vibrator on him? You know he’s sensitive.” Hajime responded, looking over at the other male standing before them. “That’s what makes it fun, right Makoto? Plus, speaking of fun, you’re none of it! I wanted to wake up with him in my arms but you took him away.” Makoto looked at Hajime as if asking him to reply for him. “Look Nagito, you shouldn’t tease him so much.” Hajime said as he held the boy in a tight embrace. “Then maybe I should tease you instead..?” Nagito suggested slyly, causing Hajime’s cheeks to flush a light red. “J-Just let me.. do something with him for a second, okay?” He said, ignoring his previous statement. “Let’s just do it together! It’s been a while since we’ve been able to, right? We all finally have a day to ourselves!” Hajime looked at Makoto to see how he felt about it and to his surprise, Makoto seemed to think it was a good idea as well. “He’s right, Hajime! It’s been a long time since we all got to share a special moment together.” He said with a wide smile on his face. Hajime knew that what the two were saying was correct, but he didn’t want Nagito to… take it too far. In the end, he agreed and before he knew it, he was in the bedroom with his two lovers. 

Makoto was between the two males as Nagito increased the intensity of the vibrator progressively, both watching as he writhed in pleasure. Hajime spoke words of comfort to him, attempting to alleviate the painful edging, but those words were overwritten by the degrading words of Nagito. He’d gripped the boy’s chin and whispered into his ear seductively. “Look, Makoto. Look at how much you’ve peaked Hajime’s interests. Go ahead and tell him how good you are for being able to take this.” 

Makoto opened his eyes slightly and looked at Hajime who was in front of him, giving him a slight smile. “Makoto, you don’t have to say it if you can’t. Just a little more and you’ll be able to cum, okay?” He said, giving Makoto a soft kiss on his hand afterward. “If you don’t say it, then I’ll never let you cum.” Nagito said, contradicting Hajime’s previous statement. He ignored the look Hajime gave him and gradually lowered the speed of the vibrator. “Go ahead, Makoto. I know you wanna cum. All you have to do is tell Hajime how much of a good boy you are for us.” He said, coaxing the other to do as he was told. “Who’s our good boy?” Hajime asked him, a gentle look in his eyes as he did so.

“I-I’m your g-good boy.” Makoto said sheepishly, receiving a smile from the other boy in front of him. “Of course you are.” He praised, putting a hand on his cheek and caressing it softly. “Oh Makoto. Don’t look so embarrassed. Look at how proud you’ve made Hajime. I bet you’d make him even prouder if you made yourself cum using his thigh, isn’t that right, Hajime?” Nagito said, looking at said male. Hajime nodded, still caressing Makoto’s cheek. “I’d love that.”

Makoto repositioned himself so both of his legs were on either side of Hajime’s right thigh. Nagito, who was still behind Makoto, put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and leaned down a bit to whisper degrading words into his ear. “Look at you so eager to ride Hajime’s thigh. From any other person’s perspective you’d look just like a common slut. But that’s what you are, right? Our little hopeslut?” Makoto nodded bashfully, squeezing his thighs together slightly which only created more friction. “You’re doing so good. Keep moving just like that. Do you want me to help you?” Hajime asked, to which Makoto nodded. He began to bounce his knee up and down, creating even more friction between his thigh and Makoto’s crotch. Makoto’s high-pitched moans filled the room, despite how much he tried to hold in those sounds. “Aww how nice of you, Hajime. Too bad Makoto’s too pathetic to get off on his own. Don’t you think that deserves a punishment? He couldn’t do what he was told after all.” Nagito said, making Makoto’s moans turn into desperate whimpers. 

Hajime chuckled, listening to Makoto’s whines closely as if they were music to his ears. “You don’t want a punishment, do you?” He asked, tilting Makoto’s chin to make him look him in the eye. He shook his head weakly, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Then you don’t have to get one.” Hajime smiled, glancing behind Makoto and looking at their other boyfriend who had a rather satisfied look on his face. “Yeah Makoto. You don’t have to get one, but Hajime here will.” He said while shifting behind the mentioned male. “If you don’t take the punishment then I’ll just make Hajime here take it instead. Since he’s the one who suggested this and all. It’s only fair, right?” Hajime’s calm expression turned to one of hesitance as Nagito put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up in order for him to face him.

“B-But it wouldn’t be fair if Hajime took my punishment, s-so…-” Makoto said, feeling a bit of guilt. “It would only be fair. Hajime was so nice to rid you of your punishment, so now he’ll be filling in your place. Here. You’ll still be able to orgasm with this.” Nagito turned the intensity of the vibrator up to max and watched as Makoto threw his head back, becoming a moaning mess and writhing in pleasure as his orgasm came closer and closer. He could barely speak from the intense vibrations being delivered directly to his cock, all he could do was moan out in pleasure. Sooner than expected, his hips bucked forward and he came all over Hajime’s shirt. But that was the least of his problems since Nagito didn’t seem to have any intention of turning the vibrator off. “N-Nagito, t-the vibrator..?” He asked between pants. “Hmm? What about it? Didn’t you want to cum? I’m only doing what you wanted me to do.” He said, biting at Hajime’s ear, making him gasp sharply. “Just keep it on til Hajime’s done with his punishment, I’m sure you wouldn't mind. You are the reason he’s being punished after all.” 

Tears of pleasure filled Makoto’s eyes just as they did Hajime’s. Nagito looked down at the titillating sight unfolding before him. Hajime’s eyes pricked with tears and his cheeks flushed a light shade of red as he struggled around his cock. He pushed his head further onto his cock, enjoying the sight of his lover struggling to take it all in. “Look at you, Hajime. Taking in all of my cock just like the good boy you are. You really do make such a pretty whore,” He gave a sadistic smile to the other as he gripped his hair. “Go ahead and suck now.” He said demandingly.

Hajime did as he was told and began to suck Nagito’s cock, getting used to the feeling of it hitting the back of his throat. Nagito groaned, tightening his grip on Hajime’s hair. “You sure are good at this, Hajime. How many cocks have you sucked during your 18 years of life, huh?” He teased, making Hajime shake his head in a slight panic. “I’m only teasing you. If you’d sucked anyone else’s cock besides ours, I would’ve punished you a long time ago.” Hajime gave him a look of annoyance and bit down on his cock, causing him to wince at the slight pain. “Ah- Hajime, why are you being such a bad boy? I thought you were my good boy.” He fake frowned, grabbing his hair again and pushing him back down on his cock before releasing his load into his mouth. In truth, one of the most exciting things that Hajime could do was oppose him.

“Don’t spit it out, okay? Swallow it all and maybe I’ll forgive you.” Nagito said as he smiled down at the other, watching him swallow his load. He yanked Hajime’s hair, forcing him away from his cock and made him look him in the eye. “Next time you misbehave, I won’t be so easy on you.” Nagito said with a sadistic glint in his eye. “You really piss me off when you pull my hair you know.” Hajime said, wiping his mouth of any seed that was left over. “Oh come on, don’t act like you don’t like it. Last time we went all the way, you only moaned more once I started pulling your hair.” Nagito said as a smirk tugged his lips upward. Hajime only blushed and looked away bashfully before climbing atop the bed and seeing that Makoto was still struggling against the vibrator. 

“Nagito! You never turned the vibrator off!?” He exclaimed. “Umm.. I don’t recall ever saying I would?” He said, hitting himself on the head to which Hajime only rolled his eyes. He crawled over to the trembling boy and removed the vibrator, throwing it somewhere across the room. “We should bathe now.” He said as he lifted Makoto into his lap. “I’ll run the bath.” Nagito volunteered, going into the bathroom and doing as he said he would. 

Once the tub was filled, Hajime got himself and Makoto undressed. He carried Makoto to the tub where Nagito was already sitting and sat across from him, putting Makoto in between them. Nagito smiled at his two lovers and put some shampoo into Makoto’s hair, helping him wash it while Hajime washed his back. “Ya’know Makoto can’t walk now, right?” Hajime started, looking at Nagito with a glare. “Come on, we were having such a sweet moment! Don’t be like that, Hajime~” Nagito said, he and Makoto chuckling at their boyfriend’s animosity towards him. “M-Makoto, you’re laughing too!? W-Well… nevermind that! But you gave Makoto more of a punishment than me!” Nagito tilted his head and looked at the smaller boy sitting in between them. “What do you mean, Hajime? Your punishment was definitely beyond Makoto’s overstimulation. After all, you didn’t even get to cum.” He said, looking at Hajime’s cock which was still erect. His cheeks formed a light pink and he looked away from the two. “T-That has nothing to do with anything-!” 

“Hmm, how about we give Hajime what he wants, Makoto?” Nagito said, cutting the other off. Makoto nodded with a chuckle and leaned against Hajime while Nagito got out of the tub only to get back in behind Hajime. “W-What the hell are you two doing?” Hajime asked, gasping when Nagito put a hand over his mouth. “Just relax. We’ll take great care of you.” He whispered into his ear. Makoto only smiled up at him and removed Nagito’s hand before pressing his lips against Hajime’s. Nagito snaked his hand around his waist, making its way to his hardened cock. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Nagito’s breath against the skin on his shoulder along with his hand touching his most sensitive area at the moment. 

Makoto took the chance to insert his tongue into the other’s mouth, muffling any sounds he made. Nagito’s hand worked skillfully to make Hajime reach his orgasm quickly, his moans and whimpers being swallowed by Makoto who was losing his breath to the heated kiss. Hajime mumbled something, but it was inaudible due to Makoto’s tongue. “What was that?” Makoto asked, removing his lips from the others. “Nngh.. P-Please hurry..” He said meekly, keeping his eyes closed to avoid embarrassment. Makoto and Nagito looked at each other knowingly and nodded. 

“You got it.”

Nagito was the last to get in bed with the others. Hajime and Makoto had already passed out and fallen asleep holding each other’s hands which was quite adorable in Nagito’s perspective. He got in behind Makoto and put the blanket over the three of them before wrapping his arms around them. The three hopeful lovers fell asleep in that position, none of them bothering to put clothes on beforehand. But that was okay for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mm this is my first story I'm posting on the Archive. I'm still trying to improve my writing so constructive criticism is appreciated! Usually I'm not into polyamorous stuff but yeahhh Komaegihina is my otp at the moment lol. Thanks for reading :]


End file.
